Don't piss off the witch
by Jojo Russell
Summary: Willow struggles to not use magic untill.........


(A-U) Buffy The Vampire Slayer: "Don't Piss Off The Witch"  
  
Driiiing! It's 8 o'clock, Dawn wakes up to find that no one is home but her.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Willow? Amy? An-anyone here!?!  
  
There is n answer, so she goes down stairs to make breakfast. She looks in the cubart.  
  
Dawn(to herself):Well, I guess there is only PB and J on the menu this morning.  
  
As soon as Dawn is done preparing breakfast, Amy and Willow walk in.  
  
Dawn: Out all night huh?  
  
Amy anf Will: Yeah.  
  
There is a long ackward silence in the kitchen. Then, Willow and Amy go upstairs to change.  
  
Amy(to Willow): Wait, we don't have to go all the way upstairs to change.  
  
Willow looks at Amy and smile. Together they snap their fingers and their clothes change instantly.  
  
Amy: That's Better.  
  
The two girls walk into the kitchen and take over the place. While Amy is setting the table with her magic, Willow is conjuring up some pancakes and waffles. Dawn looks deceived. She tries to be amazed but by force. The front door opens, Buffy comes in.  
  
Buffy: Will, Amy, Dawn? I'm home!  
  
The girls: Were in here!  
  
Buffy walks in the kitchen, says hello to everyone and sits at the table.  
  
Buffy(to Will): Wow, you guys are getting pretty good at this magic thing, what else can you do?  
  
Willow: Oh, we can make people disapear,control the weather, you know, the usual.  
  
Buffy is stunned. Dawn starts to laugh nervously.  
  
Dawn: She's only kidding Buffy. Or are you?  
  
Willow: No, not kidding but we never do that.  
  
Everything gets ackward again. The girls start eating. Before anything can get even more weird, the phone rings. Buffy picks up.  
  
Buffy: Hello?...Yeah...A what?...Stop mumbling...I don't understand you're english giberish....What?!....Never mind, we're on our way. She hangs up.  
  
Buffy: Something's up with Giles, we need to go to the Magic Box right away.  
  
They leave, but Willow and Amy stay behind to lock the door.Buffy keeps looking behind her.  
  
Dawn: What's wrong?  
  
Buffy: It doesn't take that long to lock a door, we so don't have time for this.  
  
Buffy and Dawn get to the magic shop, Anya and Xander are already there, but so are Amy And Willow.  
  
Buffy: How did you two get here?  
  
Willow: Oh, we took the bus. It was right there, so we figured what the heck!  
  
Buffy doesn't remember seeing a bus pass by, but she keeps quiet.  
  
Dawn: So Giles, whats up?  
  
Giles: It's A Garollimargoc.  
  
Buffy: Ok, see what I meant when I said he was babbling.  
  
Anya: No, thats the name of the demon you idiot child! I dated one or should I say used one to get my former ex, wich was the troll guy, jealous.  
  
Giles then shows a slide show to the scoobies about the Garollimargoc. Each picture shows the demon's past victims. The gang gets more and more digusted by the pics. One hour passes, the gang are all pale. Xander is about to throw up, Anya is drinking pepto-bismol and Willow is hidding Dawn from the screen. Everyone is green and about to puke, except for Buffy she is taking notes and she is bored to death. It is finally finished, Giles turns on the lights.  
  
Buffy: Wow, that was almost interesting. Does anyone else have the burnig disire for macaroni and oozing cheese?  
  
Amy, Dawn, Willow, Anya and Xander run to the bathroom holding their somach.  
  
Buffy: What's up with them?  
  
Giles: Buffy the demon takes your soul by eating everything but your skin.  
  
Buffy: Are you sure it just isn't those fishy-thingy's we fought a couple of years ago?  
  
Giles: No, because there were teeth marks on the bodies.  
  
Buffy: So, how do we kill it?  
  
Giles: No, it has a human form it could be anyone!  
  
Buffy: Is there any clues on how we can find it?  
  
Giles: It also likes plants!?!  
  
Buffy: Fine tomorow, we hit the plant shop.  
  
The next day, the gang goes to Miss Mally's botanical shop. Everyone but Willow and Amy of course. Buffy questions Miss Mally  
  
Buffy: So did you see any costumers eat your plants lately?  
  
(O-C) Miss Mally: Well there was this kid about your age only shorter. (She wispers) He is in the Solarium righ now.  
  
Buffy kicks the doors to the Solarium open. To find Jonathan eating some kind of plant.  
  
Buffy: Jonathan?  
  
Jonathan: Buffy?  
  
Xander walks in.  
  
Xander: Buffy?  
  
Jonathan: Xander?  
  
Xander: Jonathan?  
  
Buffy: Xander?  
  
Dawn comes in.  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Jonathan: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Jonathan?  
  
Xander: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Xander?  
  
Buffy: Dawn?  
  
Giles opens the doors.  
  
Giles: Xander?  
  
Buffy: Ok! Stop! That's enough!  
  
The gang grabs Jonathan.  
  
Buffy: We know who you are!  
  
Anya: Buffy, I don't think it's him.  
  
Anya points at the door. Miss Mally is standing there with an evil look on her face.  
  
Buffy: Were here to stop you, you Garill, Garou.... Gartouul......  
  
Miss Mally: So, you've found me big deal I hope you like the surprise I have for you!  
  
Suddently, a cage decends from the ceiling and traps the scoobies.  
  
Miss Mally: You like? I got it on Ebay, in the Anti-Slayer section.  
  
Miss Mally slams the doors of the solarium and locks them.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow and Amy are still sleeping. They wake up, and they are worried because the others should have came back by now.Willow does a locating spell.  
  
Willow(chanting): Magice forces far and wide, find our friends so they can't hide. Locate their spirits and souls until may powers takes it's toll.  
  
Suddently, the room gets dark and the girls teleport to the Solarium.The lights are off. Willow throws a vile on the floor.  
  
Willow: Fiat Lux!  
  
A bright bunch of pixie dust lights up the room.Willow and Amy see the scoobies trapped in the cage.  
  
Willow: Who did this.  
  
Buffy: Miss Mally, she's the Garollimargoc, she's at the desk.  
  
Willow's eyes then turn black, she starts to levitate, she flies out of the room.  
  
Willow: Still as a barbie my victim will be, make her imobile, when I throw this vile.  
  
Willow throws the vile on the floor, Miss Mally can't move a muscle. With her magic, Willow pulls off Miss Mally's members off one by one saying:  
  
You suffer, you suffer not.....  
  
The scene is grewsome, there is only Miss Mally's torso and head left. Willow's eyes then turn red. The rest of Miss Mally's body bursts into flame. A smell of burnt chicken is left behind. Willow flies back into th Solarium she moves her hands around the cage. The cage shakes harder and harder, then melts into a puddle of liquid metal. The scoobies are free. The earths starts to shake and Buffy realizes it's Willow's fault. Buffy punches Willow onto the floor.  
  
The next morning, Willow wakes with breakfast in bed and an ice pack on her jaw. Buffy comes in.  
  
Buffy: Feeling better?  
  
Willow: Yeah, but why do I have an ice pack on my jaw?  
  
Buffy: When you became all black witchy and stuff, I had to knock you out so the world wouldn't end.  
  
The girls get a flash back from the night Buffy punched Giles to go kill the master.  
  
Willow: I guess it's an all-purposed answer to stop the world from ending.  
  
They laugh.  
  
Buffy: You know, Tara left because of things like this.I'm not asking you to stop, just to lay low a bit ok?  
  
Willow: Yeah but Buffy, when I get all powerfull, it's like all the bad inmy life goes away.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but it only last two minutes and then what?  
  
Willow: And when the earth started to shake, I really wanted the world to end.  
  
Buffy: It's ok, everyone want the world to end one day or an other. Only, you actually have the power to do so,.  
  
They laugh again and they hug. Dawn, Xander and Anya get under the covers with them.  
  
The end. Please Also Read My new Story, Winter Sucks. thank you. 


End file.
